In aircraft, aviation structures loaded with internal pressure over a large area, particularly fuselage shell structures, are joined using riveting, welding, or gluing methods. In this case, complex fuselage shell structures, such as clip-skin bonds, are primarily joined by rivets.
However, the riveting technology cited has the disadvantage that the weight of complex fuselage shell structures increases because of sheet metal overlaps between clip and skin and through sealing compound introduced into the joint zone.
Laser beam welding using additive material in the form of wires suggests itself as an alternative. However, the very low accessibility of the welding head because of the welding wire delivery device is a disadvantage of this method.
Furthermore, it has been shown that with this solution, the strength properties of the weld seam are reduced in comparison to those of the base material, because of loss of material cohesion as a result of inhomogeneous weld metal mixing with additive material in the form of wires. The mechanical-technological properties are reduced by cracks, notches, and craters if additive material in the form of wires is used in the starting region and end region of a clip in particular.